


The look in your eyes.

by WellFuckYouSir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellFuckYouSir/pseuds/WellFuckYouSir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a shirt. A dark Henley that's too big for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The look in your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.

It all starts with a shirt. A dark Henley that's too big for Stiles. He appears wearing it one Sunday morning with his batman pj pants when he comes down to have breakfast. The Sheriff doesn't notice at first but after seeing his son pull up the sleeves a couple of times too many, he starts wondering. 

A week later, just before he is off to work and Stiles is off to school he hurries downstairs wearing his jeans and a plaid shirt but wearing a piece of clothing he is not familiar with: it's a leather jacket, worn off and a little too big. Stiles shoulders don't quite fit in it but his son feels particularly comfortable wearing it and the Sheriff keeps wondering. 

John considers himself an observant person, that's why it surprises him he didn't see it before, because three is a pattern and his son doesn't own any wife beaters, yet he is wearing one the next Sunday when he comes down for their Sunday pancakes.  Stiles has a boyfriend and it’s not that the Sheriff cares that his son dates, is more the knowledge of his son having sex what bothers him. And yes, he is technically 18 and he can do whatever he wants because he is a legal adult now and John is not interfering with his son's sex life. Well, he is not interfering until he sees someone wearing the exact same leather jacket Stiles was wearing a couple of weeks ago. And still he wouldn't be interfering if the person wearing said leather jacket was a nice boy, of Stiles' age or at least  _someone who he had never arrested for murderer._  Because the person wearing it is Derek Hale and the Sheriff is so not ok with it. So he does what any other protective father would have done in his case, he pulls the man over:  
\- Mr. Hale  
\- Sheriff, what can I help you with. - John cannot understand how he looks so calm; he's always been this way since he arrested him first, like he knew that if he was innocent he had nothing to fear.   
\- What are your intentions towards my son? - He asks bluntly and Derek almost chokes but he hides it well enough that if the sheriff wouldn't have been looking for some kind of reaction he would have missed it.   
\- Look Sheriff, I don't think this is an appropriate place to have this conversation, do you mind if...  
\- Of course, - he interrupts - I expect you to dinner tomorrow night, it'll be the three of us and then maybe you can explain me why my son has been wearing you clothes so much lately.

 

\- Stiles, we are having guests for dinner today. - He tells his son over breakfast.  
\- Guests?  
\- Guest actually, only one.  
His son looks surprised and asks:  
\- Dad, have you started dating and haven't told me? Because it's totally cool if you have, I mean, it's been long enough and I want you happy and... What? Why are you laughing? Dad! - He whines.   
But he can't stop, because that's his life. Because his son is asking about his inexistent love life when it's him who should be asking about his son's much older boyfriend. When he is able to regain his voice he says:   
\- No Stiles, I haven't started dating, you, on the other hand... – and his son's face is so worth it. He doesn't even try to deny it, still gapping.  
\- Derek is coming for dinner tonight. - Stiles eyes open wide. - You are 18 so I'm not stopping you from seeing him but I can't promise I won’t threaten him a little bit.   
His son nods and goes upstairs, probably to call Derek and tell him about their conversation.

 

There's a knock on the door and he takes his time to open the door because he is a father and the sheriff and it's in his nature to make his son's boyfriend nervous. When he opens, he finds Derek, dressed with black jeans and a green Henley. And he looks tense so he smiles and lets him in and takes him to the kitchen. He grabs a couple of beers and hands Derek one leading him to the coach.  
\- So, Derek, what are your intentions towards my son? - He asks again and waits for the man to answer, but his waiting is short.  
\- I love him, I'd die for him I'd kill myself before doing him any kind of harm. - He says as if he'd said that more than once and it makes him wonder how long they have been doing this.

But then his son enters the room and he sees the look that Derek gives him. Like he's hung the fucking moon, like he is the only thing that makes him wake up in the morning. And he recognizes that look because it's the exact same look he gave his wife. But when he sees the look his son gives Derek, he shivers because Stiles is his mother's son and he knows the fierce protectiveness and the unconditional love on his eyes and he just knows that Derek's it for his son as well Stiles is it for the young man. So he smiles and lets it go. Leads them to the table and doesn’t press. He'll be there for his son if something happens but he trusts them to be as happy as they can be, together.


End file.
